The Siren of Jezebel Isle
by Foamy the Squirrel
Summary: Revenge consumes Jasmine after the simulataneous deaths of her sisters, but can the aid of Captain Jack Sparrow and his motley crew show her that there is more to life than revenge and death? JSOC
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, the legend of the sirens, or anything else that I do not own that might show up in the following fic.

Author Notes: Well, I absolutely adore PotC and after several fics I started but decided to never post, I actually came up with one that I think might do well. This first chapter doesn't really have much to do with PotC, but more of a prologue than anything else. I hope you all like it.

* * *

The Siren of Jezebel Isle

Chapter One

Legend has it that when the world was still young, there were three siblings who brought great joy into their village. For, rumor had it, that their beauty surpassed even that of Helen of Troy, the creature that even a war was fought for, and all within leagues of their homes instantly became enamored with them upon first sight. While their looks were stunning, their voices had the ability to make any creature that heard then forget everything and blindly follow them.

Such a gift was not thought to be dangerous until they used their sweet song to seduce the king of their land, binding him to their wills. With the cruel brutality only the shallowest of females can possess, they shattered his soul and took his wealth. To say the least, the gods were deeply displeased with the women they had blessed. They ripped the trio away from their idyllic life and with all the fury of enraged deities, marooned them on a small island far away from the sprawl of land they once lived on.

A curse was placed upon them; never would they feel the touch of another for their singing now held a darker tone, one that would draw any who heard it to their eminent deaths. They would be tethered to their island for the rest of eternity, able to explore the seas around with fins of the ocean life around them, another addition to cast them out of regular society.

"You aren't dreaming again of the legend that keeps us here, are you Jasmine?" The voice of my sister, Hyacinthe, brought me from my wanderings, a slight blush staining my cheeks.

"Am I that obvious?"

My sister merely smiled and brushed a long crimson curl behind her ear, smiling warmly in my direction. The centuries since we had been deposited on our little island, we had grown closer than ever possible had we lived out the length of our regular, mortal lives. Instead of dying and passing on to the Hades' realm, we were forced to live on until the end of time, to always regret our mistake of ruining another's short time on the earth.

A slight shiver gripped my shoulders as I remembered our transgression, though no guilt accompanying the regret that we had been punished. I stared out at the endless, rippling waves of the vast ocean that surrounded our home, fingering the shell I held in my lap. The first few months had been deathly difficult and the memory of the first ship that drifted past or island still brought cloying sickness to my throat. Hyacinthe's hand gently gripped my bicep and I turned my face up to see the warm face of my present sister.

"Sweet, don't go there. That day will haunt all of our memories until the day this world is swallowed by the gods."

"But all those men…"

"Were destined to die by our voices, dashed on the rocks of our island."

"We shouldn't have sung."

"There was nothing we could do; you know it is our very nature to lure unsuspecting sailors to us."

"But no creature should have to live with the guilt of so much blood on our hands."

"It is our punishment."

"We did no wrong!" My voice rose to a crescendo of sudden anger, a longstanding argument of our innocence once again igniting.

"Please don't fight." Our missing sister suddenly rose from the sea before us, liquid streaming from her water laden blonde hair. "You both have different opinions; may we just leave it at that?" She pulled herself out of the water and onto the main part of the island.

Once her lower half was free of the salty ocean, the scaly fins melted seamlessly into a pair of slender, human-like legs and she slowly folded her hands in her lap, watching us with saddened azure eyes. Out of the three of us, she was the most sensitive. A new conversation begun to spin, when Rose let out a gasp, eyes trained on the horizon.

"A ship!" She said breathily, sweet joy lighting in her eyes.

Hyacinthe and I twisted so we could see the object of our sister's desire, and indeed, a wooden vessel had begun to seep onto the wavering distance. In unison, our hands clapped together and we rose quickly to our feet, bare flesh pattering quietly against the warm stone as we quickly arranged ourselves on the middle of the small spit of land that made up our home.

Within moments the boat entered in the hearing distance, which was considerable, and in a single, dark voice we began to sing. How can one describe what we sound like? No one survives if they hear us begin to weave our treacherous net of seductive sound; they find their death upon the sharp rocks that protect out home from outsiders.

The ship's course veered drastically in our direction and from our vantage point, we could just spy the forms of several humans sprinting about on deck. What we did could not be helped, to sing and draw unsuspecting mortals to their deaths was rooted deeply into our instincts. To be perfectly truthful, it gave us unspeakable pain if we denied our baser needs. It took by moments until we heard the ominous creaking of timber and the shouts of men.

My sisters and I grappled for each other's hands, not heading the sharp nails that dug into palms. To our eternal delight, the vessel then hit the first line of rocks and the horrified screams of her crew rent the air. Our singing came to a haunting end and we watched with undisguised glee as the boat crumbled under the impact and razor sharp teeth of our spires of stone.

The men fell from their perches into the seething water and to our greatest surprise, not all were killed the instant they entered our oceans. Several of them were able to avoid the needles of rock that many of their fellows found their deaths on and climbed onto the body of our island. Their eyes had lost the glazed effect that they took when they became blinded by our song and the only thing resided on their faces was cruel hatred.

Held in their hands were glinting lengths of a strange material like we had never seen before and dirty, ripped clothing adorned their filthy bodies. These were not the creatures of olde, the ones we had first seduced to be our victims. These were a new breed, a frightening mix of beast and man that were wholly new and terrifying. We were innocent then, so naïve of the world that surround our meager island.

To the extent of our knowledge, we only knew of the mainland we had been born on. To there being any other great expanses of land, we were oblivious to their existence. Hyacinthe first rose to her feet, pulling Rose and I along with her. We had the curiosity of infants, but our divine physical appearances were enough to distill such an image. I lagged behind, an uneasy sense of distrust lingering in my heart as I watched these new creatures advance upon my siblings.

What happened next occurred in the blink of an eye, but the image will remain with me until the day I can be claimed by Hades. Those peculiar sticks they held clasped in their callused hands caught the sunlight as they whipped them menacingly in front of them. In movements so fast they were difficult to follow, they ran Hyacinthe and Rose straight through. Surprise flashed across my sister's faces before they fell, eyes fading into the dullness of death and the moment their spirits fled this world, I felt it.

They _killed_ them.

A wail of tangible agony erupted from my mouth as I watched the men begin advancing on me to award me the fate they had given my sisters. Without pausing to think, I ran to the edge of the spit of land and dove into the calm seas, my legs molding together into elegant fins of darkest violet and obsidian. My soul bled as I descended far beneath the depths the mortal eye can perceive as I cried out for the lost presences of my sisters, the siren trio of Jezebel Isle broken until only I remained.

All manner of sea life twined about my form as my fins ceased to twitch and I let myself float aimlessly in the current, my tears lost in the salty ocean. There would be no one to comfort me, no one to gently stroke my back as I sobbed my broken heart out into my hands. Eternity stretched out before me in a lonely tapestry and with fisted by hands in my hair, tugging thoughtlessly at the blue-black locks in my misery.

The two women who I had slowly grown up and been damned had been ripped from me. I had nothing left of them but their slowly bleeding corpses. I do not know how long I drifted there, wallowing in the agony of loosing the two creatures I knew and held dearer to me than my own life. But soon the light filtering from the sun above began to diminish and I pulled myself up onto the rocks of my home, uncaring to my fate if those _beasts_ had yet to find a way to slay themselves.

I dragged myself over to where my sisters had bled their live blood onto the rocks which nurtured and loved us when we felt the most alone. I curled up in the space between their cool cadavers, the thick crimson fluid that had once given them life staining and covering me. What did I care of beauty and physical niceties when the only two females who would have shared them with me lay cold and dead on either side of me?

I let my eyes slowly close and the exhaustion that comes after periods of great emotion claim my weary soul. I only hoped that the men that seemed too had disappeared from the graveyard that made a mockery of my once beautiful home had been rewarded with a torturous death far worse than what they gave my sisters. Each of their faces had been burnt into my mind and I would not forget them. If I ever ripped myself from my nightmare of clinging agony, they would wish they had never lifted their peculiar weapons against the sirens of Jezebel Isle.

* * *

Of the dark hours that passed as my body turned itself of to try and handle toe breadth of agony the loss of my sisters instilled within me. I vaguely recall foreign whispers, being roughly prodded, and then a blissful nothingness as I felt myself drift further away into unconsciousness. Something soft, much like the sensation of sun warmed ocean water encircling wind numbed flesh, wrapped around me and I burrowed closer in to the silky material, it reminding me of one of my sister's hair brushing against me as we sang.

"I dun' think she's ever gonna wake up." A wholly unfamiliar voice ripped through the sweet dreams my stricken mind created to protect me and instantly my eyes snapped open.

The wide spectrum of grey and green that made up my home had utterly vanished and had been replaced by drab brown and a heavy taste on the back of my tongue that screamed unnatural. No salty breeze buffeted my face and made my hair twine about my form, just stale air that smelt of unwashed body and burnt skin. My hand pressed against my mouth as my stomach began to heave, memories of Hyacinthe's and Rose's bodies floating up behind my mind's eyes.

"Lass, we mean ya no 'arm."

I lifted my gaze from the simple bolt of cloth that covered my body, for what reason I did not understand, and onto the face of a concerned woman. My jaw dropped at her appearance, for never had I seen any person, let alone a woman, with such dark skin and eyes. Around her waist a stick like that which stole the lives of my siblings rested easily and a matching one rested easily against the hip of the man beside her.

Frigid terror gripped my heart as I pressed my back against the wood behind me; hands gripped the material with white knuckles. While I desperately wished to join my sisters, I had no desire to die. Through a small hole in the timber on the other side of the enclosed space came a faint whiff of the ocean and I realized I had been picked up by a ship, similar to one of the many I had helped to ruin.

I must have aided in the killing of some of these people's loved ones or something similar and now they would take my life. The woman's words did not register in my mind and I had one thought, I had to escape. Without another thought, I leapt from the softness that wrapped around me, leaving the cloth on the bed. With the knowledge I hold within me now, I know that if I had not had the element of surprise, I never would have gotten more than a few steps past the bed.

But, at that time, my legs carried me quickly from the cabin, as I learnt it was later, and onto the main deck of the ship. Just in the distance I could see the craggy rocks of Jezebel Isle, my home, fading into the distance. A high, pained cry boiled out of my diaphragm as my mind projected the image of my sister's bodies slowly rotting away in the sun, no one to cast the proper burial rites that our people had prided themselves upon.

The men that had been working upon the deck, most who were hard pressed to ignore me, stopped what they were doing when that haunted noise came from me. With my hands clenching the wooden railing that ran along the edge of the ship, I began to lug myself up onto it so I could leap into the ocean, so like a mother's protecting womb to me.

I had to get back to the island, even if it meant that I would slowly waste away. Brawny arms grabbed me round the waist and jerked me off of the railing and held me firmly, despite my frantic kicking and biting. The stupid mortal holding me could not grasp the concept that I had to get off the floating lump of wood.

"Lass, twould be best if you was still, savvy?" His heavy accent muddled his words into an incomprehensible jumble.

A scream of frustration escaped from my throat, tear streaming freely down my cheeks as I fought to return to the tiny isle that had almost disappeared from sight. One of my thrashing legs caught him in a particular sensitive part of his body and he let out an oomph and released me to sink to his knees, holding his damaged area.

Believing it to be my chance to escape, I was just about to fling myself back into the sparkling cyan waters lapping against the sides of the ship, when something hard connected with the base of my skull and I crumpled backwards onto the deck of the ship.

* * *

_Tell me what you think of this new venture in a review? I need to know if this fic is worth continuing or not. _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: Check Chapter One. _

_Author Notes: I am surprised I actually got any reviews for this, I am glad those of you that reviewed enjoyed the first chapter. I merely hope you like this one as much. Responses to the reviews at the bottom of the page, enjoy. _

* * *

The Siren of Jezebel Isle

Chapter Two

The first thing that assailed my senses was an overbearing sense of numbing nausea. I jerked into a sitting position, one hand pressed firmly against my rolling belly and the other clasping my mouth shut. The unfamiliar rocking motion of the ship I had been stolen onto kindled my illness and a pained moan escaped my throat.

A cool, rounded basin appeared in my lap and I gratefully emptied my stomach into the bronze coloured material. At least, I could recognize the metal my own people used all that time ago. Shakily, I wiped my mouth with my palm and returned the bowl to the peculiar looking man watching me with liquid eyes.

"Thank you." I said simply, resigned to my fate.

If the Wyrd Sisters that threaded, wove, and cut the strands of destiny decided that my time had come, then so be it. I would go willingly and not fight like an enraged, caged beast. I could only hope that I would die with honor and not disgrace myself horribly. I merely bowed my head, the heavy locks of midnight water parting and revealing the pale flesh of the back of my neck.

He would have moved soundlessly, if not for the soft clinking of the trinkets braided into his beard. A slight shudder gripped the base of my spine as the tips of his fingers dragged along the slight bumps my spine created along the slender column of skin. And as soon as it began, the gentle touch disappeared and a rich chuckle of laughter replaced it.

"What do ye think yur doin', luv?"

My brow furrowed slightly as I raised my head, gaze trained on him. "Well, aren't you going to kill me?"

He involuntarily jerked away, surprised. "An' why would I be doin' that? Destryin' such a lovely specimen of feminine beauty such as yerself would be sinful…Like burnin' all the rum on a deserted island or sommat." Clearly, he was alluding to something that had occurred earlier in his life and I merely stared at him.

A lovely specimen of feminine beauty? How could that be possible? Yes, I did possess a voice that could bind any to me, but my physical appearance could not be all that he clearly said it was. A soft snort escaped my throat as I let the blanket covering me slip a little down the swell of my bosom.

"Well, if you aren't going to slay me, then let me go."

"'fraid I can't do that."

"Why would that be?"

"Ye'd grow ill if ye stayed on yon isle."

"And how would that come about?"

"Sommat ta do with the dead."

"Well, if I had been given the opportunity to bury my sisters in the fashion our society dictated, then there would have been no danger of contamination from their decaying cadavers."

"How could ye bury them if there wasn't soil on that rock?"

I threw him a cold glance before sliding off the edge of the bed, the blanket pooling in my lap before following me and falling onto the floor. Vaguely, in the corner of my mind, I noticed that the man before me and the women who had been there before, both wore strange articles on their personages that were extremely different than what my own people had worn before I became what I am today. I stood before him in what I was most comfortable in, my own flesh.

"Soil is not needed to lay loved ones to rest. Now, please stand aside and allow me freedom of your boat."

"Tha' Pearl is a ship, not a boat!"

"There is no difference."

The man opened his mouth in sheer outrage, but with a surprisingly and wholly confusing rapid shift, he merely shook his head before sweeping into a bow. An almost cheeky grin clung to his lips as he looked at me with eyes heavily lined with kohl. In all honesty, he wore more cosmetics that most women I had once knew. I could help but notice that his gaze continually drifted to my bared chest, lingering on the delicate swells. Honestly, did the men of the current age not hold any basic morals?

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at yer service, lass!"

"A pleasure, Captain, and I would greatly appreciate if you would _stop_ staring at me please. My eyes happen to be higher than where your eyes loiter." He had the decency to blush slightly.

Silence reigned for a brief moment before he cleared his throat. I merely watched him, mildly amused.

"Yes?"

"Yer name?"

While I no clothes adorned me, my sisters and I had realized that such vestments were pointless on our lonely isle, an invisible mantle of pride settled onto my shoulders as I drew myself up unconsciously. While many would call me a murderess, I am not one to deny my true nature.

"My name is Jasmine of Jezebel Isle." I deemed it wise to omit my race, for knowledge of what I am might upset the man with the dangerous stick that so easily could deal death; I suddenly realized something. "You are a _pirate_!" I whispered the last word, horror freezing my blood.

For the years before the gods cast me from my home, those two syllables were enough to instill terror into any who heard it. I shied away from him, fear filling me as I cast a desperate glance at the closed door behind him. No matter how honorable he acted towards me, what he was frightened me to no end.

My arms slipped around my abdomen as I hugged my womb, instincts calling to protect the empty space that someday would swell with new life. My face must have betrayed my emotions for he lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture, taking several steps backwards to increase the space between us.

"Ye have nothing ta fear from me or me crew."

His words mattered little against the tide threatening to drown me and more than ever I felt the deep need to fling myself into the ocean, swimming faster than the currents to reach my home.

I was no creature that flourished solely on land, I required to silky touch of salt water over my skin and the sweet pain that accompanied the transformation of legs to fins and vice versa. My breathing began to come in quickened bursts, dread giving leeway to hyperventilation as my fingers dug into the cushioning flesh of my hips.

"Free me." I croaked, all musical qualities my voice usually fled, leaving it hoarse.

"'fraid I can' do that. We're leagues away from any land, ye'd die."

I made to lunge for the door, a sense of déjà vu settling over me as the scene playing out mirrored that of the last time consciousness held me. Instead, his hands caught me round the waist and he pulled me flush against him, my own arms flying upwards to press against his chest. He looked down at my terrified features and the faintest sigh met my ears as his head shook slightly.

"Twould be best if ye didn' try that again, lass. You bein' naked and all wouldn' sit well with tha crew. Stay down here ge' dressed, savvy? Mr. Gibbs will bring ye some vittles."

With that he gently pushed me away from his personage and I stumbled backwards onto the bed, rump landing hard on the padded surface. For a brief moment his gaze lingered hungrily on me, before he left the cabin. Before he was fully out the door, he motioned to a decent sized trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Ye'll find clothes in there." And then the door shut firmly behind him, the sound of a lock clinking following.

I sat there for some time, not bothering to hid the trembling of my shoulders as I rocked slowly. If the pirate, Sparrow, would not free me, then I would find a way to spring myself. I refused to be a captive on a godsforsaken _pirate_ ship. I crawled along the length of the bed and pushed the lid of the trunk open. Surprise overtook me at the array of colours and fabric that assailed me and I pushed my fingers through the layers of material, seeking something that pleased me.

It did not take long, and the object of my desires was a soft violet swath of cloth that resembled nothing I remembered from my stay with humanity. I should say now, that I have never been one to allow a problem to get the better of me. That is how I viewed the entire situation, a simple problem that I had to solve. I looked at the textile pooling in my fingers and buckled down, deciding to figure how to put it on, no matter how long it took.

* * *

Dressing myself did not take as long as I would have thought and the only thing I have to say about the way that thing felt is uncomfortable. The fabric was extremely heavy and while soft to the touch, it weighed me down and had a terrible habit of causing me to trip. To say the least, had the cheeky captain been there, he would have been deeply amused.

Within moments of the clothing covering me, the door unlocked and an aging man tottered in. Clasped in his hands was a tray, the alluring aroma of new foods awakening my saliva glands. He set it down on the table that dominated the middle of the room and watched me with careful eyes. For some time our gazes were fixated on each other, he taking in my other worldly appearance and I silently willing him to look in, proving me the stronger one.

He blinked and broke the line, muttering something under his breath and rapidly leaving the room. A stab of loneliness pierced my heart as I gripped the edge of the table with white knuckles. Had I been home, on Jezebel Isle, my sisters would not have been far away. Never since we had been ostracized from the rest of humanity had I ever spent even a few minutes without someone I cared for within reach.

Tears gathered in the corners of my eyes and my legs began to tremble as a soft whimper escaped me. I had been able to live without my parents, extended family, and friends, but existence without the two other girls who had grown with me in the same womb, nurtured by our mother at the same time as she housed us within her own body, my life became obsolete.

It took but a moment for her knees to give out and she crumpled into a heap of quivering flesh and wrinkling material. My hands flew up and cradled my face, crying piteously into my palms. Choked sobs spilled from between my fingers as I tried to close the valve that freed my grief, though it was to no avail. A hoarse wail wound around the room, an animalistic noise that most would be hard pressed to discern that it came from humanoid vocal chords.

My tears continued to stream down my face as my hands fell in nerveless heaps in my lap and I leaned against the sturdy frame of the bed behind me. There was only one thing I could do for my fallen siblings now that a proper burial was completely out of the question. A deep breath filled my aching lungs as the first song I crooned alone filled the space I had been locked in.

While the actual words that came from me escape me, what filled the air belayed the agony I felt over the loss of the two other members of the trio I had been born into. My fingers gripped my knees, nails digging relentlessly into giving flesh. The sweet sorrow of unfortunate death twined about my hunched form as I let the haze that accompanied using the first and true gift the gods blessed me with, the power that had left when Hyacinthe and Rose were killed had joined my own, so I sang with the seducing, soul wrenching energy of three sirens instead of one.

I do not know how long I sang, but I felt the slow motion of the ship slow beneath my body, almost as if a celestial hand had stilled the floating mass of wood. The door to my prison slammed open and the pirate captain stood in the doorway, eyes transfixed upon my slowly rocking figure. Salty tears continued to fall down my face in gentle rivulets, falling into the centers of my now open palms.

From there, the liquid trickled from the steadily gathering pool past the pulsating veins of my wrists and soaked into the fabric of my clothing. Upon seeing him leaning in the exit, the notes died in my throat and I bowed my head, letting blood encrusted tendrils obscure my vision.

"Lass, what was that?" He took several steps into the room and knelt before me.

One of his fingers slipped beneath my chin and tilted my skull upwards, hair parting delicately around my salt stained visage. His eyes widened at the pitiful picture I made and he gently tucked the freed curls behind my ears, a surprisingly tender expression on his features. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs and offered me a timid smile.

"Ye'll feel better after a bath, won't ye? Ye poor thing…Dun worry, the people we're gonna meet will help ye."

"Please, I just want to go home." I whispered beseechingly, my sole wish plain upon my pained face.

His hands shifted so my face was cupped in his hands, his thumbs just touching the corners of my mouth. "There's nothin' left at yer home, jus' blood an' memories. Ye' can't survive offa those, ye'll jus' die like they did."

"But that's what I want." I croaked. "To join my sisters…Life is meaningless without them. We had never been apart before they were killed. How can I go one without them?" I drew in a shuddering breath to continue, but stopped when I saw him look away; the soul crushing agony within my eyes too much for him to continue seeing.

"Just let me go, nobody will ever know…I am supposed to stay on the isle until my death. It is not right, I have to go home."

"Who says yer supposed to stay there? Those who put ye there? They 'ad no right ta do that, will ye let them do that to ye?"

"I can't help what they do, I have no choice in the matter."

"Ye always have a choice. Those bastar…"

My hand flew up and covered his mouth, the collection of tears sparkling like airborne diamonds, sending out fractured rainbows before they hit the floor and burst like lost, forgotten dreams. I brought my face closer to his, causing his elbows to bend slightly as fear flushed my face.

"Do not blaspheme against the gods! To call them such is offering yourself to be taken, snatched from this life."

He blinked slowly and his hands slid away from my face as he drew backwards onto his heels. His brow was furrowed as he watched me, seeming shocked at my words.

"The gods? What are ye talking about?"

"What has happened to the world since I was banished? Does nobody believe in those that made us?"

"Lass, only those born to noble families 'ave time to believe in tha' god the priests preach about, us regular folk don't 'ave the time." He rose to his feet and went to the door, resting his hand against the frame. "We'll be dockin' in Port Royal soon. Ye'd best be ready." And for the second time that day, he closed the door and locked me in the cabin.

* * *

_Well, it was longer than the previous…_

**_Review Responses:_**

_Firefly Phoenix – Ah, well in my mind there are two kinds of 'immortals'. One kind are the gods that rule and the other are the creatures that do not grow old, sick, or die of natural causes, but can die if injured enough. Jasmine and her sisters are the second kind of 'immortal'. Her sisters were run through with swords, their lungs and hearts nearly cut in half by rapiers. It killed them like it would any human because the wound was too severe for it to be healed. For example, if Jasmine's arm was scratched, then the cut would heal far more rapidly than if it had been inflicted upon a human. This is because her body's homeostasis is pretty much perfection and it will revert itself to its ideal state almost immediately. But if what is inflicted upon her body is too severe, she will die like any common mortal. Hope that helps, Kacie!_

_GambitGirl2008 - I hope you enjoyed it._

_Queen of the Insects – I adore Greek mythology, the way stories were used to explain things they did not understand. I thought it would be fun do so something like this…Ah, I hope you enjoyed the others!_

_Lissa – Firstly, your name is too long and confusing for a mere mortal such as myself to spell out. Excuse me oh mighty loup-garou…And I'm not mocking you, I would never mock you Liss. Oh I know, it'd be so awesome if we still went to the same school, perhaps not next year but the year after? You can apply and then it'd be great. Yes'm, I'll just scurry back to my computer O' Mighty Slave Driver. _

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: I hold no claim to anything in this story, except perhaps the plot, Jasmine, and her sisters. _

_Author Note: Almost five thousand words this chapter is, longer by double than the other two. That should please you all…Also, there's a wee bit of fluff a ways down, though it might be considered more harassment than fluff…Any who, review responses at the bottom of the page._

* * *

The Siren of Jezebel Isle

Chapter Three

Soon the ship's mild movements came to a complete stop and Mr. Gibbs entered the decent sized cabin. He motioned for me to follow him and I quietly got to my feet and soon stood on the deck, looking out at a bustling town of surprising size. I lifted my eyes from the hustle on the dock before me, questions written clearly on my face. He shook his head slightly and stepped away from me.

I got the distinct impression that my mere presence unnerved him and merely griped the wooden railing tighter. Never before had I encountered such emotion from another creature, hatred perhaps, but such fear never. Unconsciously my shoulders hunched inwards slightly as I began to make myself appear smaller, but when a hand lightly touched the small of my back, I abruptly drew straight. My eyes flicked momentarily from the pier to the muck encrusted pirate beside me and jerked my head in the direction I believed Mr. Gibbs had fled.

"Why is he and, I presume, the rest of the crew afraid of me?"

One of his brows lifted slightly before he shrugged, palm sliding off of me. "When ye sang las' night, ye gave them a fright."

"And that gives them the right to treat me like this? That is not exactly fair."

"Ye may not 'ave noticed, but life isn't exactly fair lass, especially not the life of a pirate."

"I did not make them pirates. For all I know, they entered this way of life by their own free will. Unless, you would keep them here against their wishes? I have not been held on your ship long, but you have yet to strike me as one of _those_ kinds of men." The venom with which I spat those last words brought back memories of a time before much of the world had been discovered.

A silent shudder gripped me as I shied away from such images and I exhaled softly, trying to forget. The beginnings of words began in his throat when he saw me shiver and I held up a hand to stop him.

"I have no wish to speak of what haunts me." I said simply.

"Lass…"

"I have a name you realize."

"Aye, I do. Tha' doesn't mean I 'ave to call ye it."

"Oh, I forgot, _pirates_ have no manners. Well then, Sir Pirate, go right on ahead and continue calling me lass. I wouldn't be one to try and teach an old dog new, difficult tricks." The words were laced with cruel cynicism and my eyes grew hard, glinting like shards of a shattered amethyst crystal as I watched him.

The pleasantly worried expression his features had acquired rapidly dried up and became replaced with a coldness as he suddenly gripped my wrist far harder than I thought a slender man such as he could muster.

"Twould be best for ye, Jasmine, if ye didn't mock me. I may be a pirate, but I can be far worse than the stories ye mighta heard."

"I am not afraid of you."

"I never said tha'. Ye should be, though."

"And why is that, Pirate? As far as I know, there is little to none that you can do to harm me."

He brought his face in close to mine, not difficult for one nearly a whole head taller than my meager height, close enough so I could see the rich splinters of gold that shone through the natural deep earthy tone of his eyes, gentle rays of light from the Gods piercing the heavy darkness of the Underworld, bringing a lost soul to right. My breath caught in my throat as I felt myself sucked into those dark pools, my mouth parting slightly as my own vision narrowed until only those luminous orbs encompassed all that I could see. I began to bring a hand up to cup his cheek gently, but the upward motion of my limb ceased suddenly when my brain processed his words.

"There are many things I could do to ye. Taking ye down and ravishing that delightful body of yers, with or without yer consent, and then lettin' my crew take turns with ye…" In the blink of an eye, his lips became quite firmly connected to mine.

I instinctively opened my mouth to protest, but he took that as an invitation to deepen his invasion. To my surprise, however, he did not attempt to choke me with his tongue as I recalled several of the adolescent boys I had allowed to kiss me had done before the Gods cursed me. It was actually rather pleasant, especially when his arms slipped about my waist and he pulled me closer against him.

Instinctively, I wrapped one of my own limbs about his neck and let my body relax a fraction more against him, delighting in the sensation of his muscular form against my own slimmer, softer one. As my eyes began to slip close and I began to actually enjoy the kiss, I realized why exactly this display had started.

My palm connectedly solidly with the side of his face, dark fire burning in my eyes as I ripped my mouth away from his. "You are a foul, uncouth, despicable beast. Unhand me this instant or I swear, I will scream and alert those law enforcing men watching this ship with such an interest."

He let go of me so quickly it was as if I burnt him, pushing me away so there were several feet in between our bodies. I crossed my arms beneath my chest, uncaring to the scowl wrinkling my features. The temptation to bring my fingers up to touch my lips nearly over powered me, as did the peculiar tingling that had begun in my extremities. I swallowed heavily, trying to tell myself that what I felt was indeed anger at his actions.

"Tha' wouldn' be a good idea. But it doesn't matter. Follow me, it's time fer us to leave tha Pearl and see me friends."

"I have no desire to see your 'friends'. There is no way I am getting off this little boat of yours. I am returning to the cabin you deemed mine and I am not going to leave until we are sailing away. And only then so I can leap into the ocean and get away from you and your crew." I began to turn to stride below deck, but the firm grip he suddenly had around my waist stopped me.

The moment he touched me, sparks seemed to alight and I fought back the need to throw myself on him. I had only felt these sensations once before and the situation that resulted from acting upon them was disastrous to say the least. There was more than one reason my sisters and I broke that king, we were not as heartless as the legend made us out to be. He was a very bad man and if one had gone back in time, asking the women of our age about him you would be given the same answer. Females in general were ecstatic that he was gone, regardless of what the myth about our origin says.

"I dun think so. Yer coming with me, whether ye like it or not."

I really had no say in the matter, to be perfectly honest.

* * *

The armed men standing on the jetty paid us little head once the pirate palmed them what appeared to be several copper coins and continued to jerk me away from the ship that had served as both jail and asylum. He easily parted the crowds that were a constant along the waterfront and ignored the calls of money hungry merchants as they offered their wares. As we slowly made our way upwards, there was a particular street that caught his attention and he wavered briefly, staring longingly at the houses with painted red doors.

He took a half step down the alley when he suddenly jerked away, taking me with him, and walking briskly towards a sprawling that was far larger than any I remembered seeing before the Gods cast me and my sisters out of civilization. I must have made a noise of surprise because a short chuckle reached my ears, quickly followed by his lilting speech.

"Surprised, are ye? The Turner residence is rather large."

I momentarily forgot that I was deeply angered with him and spoke. "Large? Excuse me, but it is massive. It is bigger than the king's _palace_."

He drew short at the wrought iron gates and threw a glance at me. "I won' even ask ye about tha'. Ye're a mystery tha' I am gonna solve with tha help of me friends."

He led me to the gilded front doors and knocked sharply upon their surface. They swung open moments later and a stuffy looking man looked down upon us, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Neither Lord nor Lady Turner are available to be seen by…"

The pirate merely shoved him out of the way and strode into the residence, not seeing my shock at the utter lack of hospitality the man offered to us, the guests. Back home any host or hostess would rather be banished from their lands and have the very Gods turn their backs on them rather than not show hospitality to a guest, friend or stranger alike. The pirate let go of me and opened his arms in a gesture of warmth to the young women descending the elaborate staircase, forgetting about my presence.

"Elizabeth, here I'd thought ye'd forgotten all about yer good friend Captain Jack Sparrow!"

Her sweet chime of laughter carried easily to me, nothing seeming forced or strained about the noise. "I do believe it would be impossible to ever forget you, Jack. What are you doing in Port Royal? Just because Commodore Norrington has been stationed elsewhere does not mean you are free to roam here."

His face took on a crestfallen look. "Ye mean ye don't want me? Ye've broken me heart."

She merely laughed and embraced him, pulling back and smiling. "Will is going to be very pleased you are here. He has missed you." One of her hands drifted to her surprisingly large belly and it took me a few moments to realize she was with child and not grossly overweight.

"Ah, the eunuch…Where is yer husband? S'not right for him ta leave ye by yerself when yer so close."

I suddenly felt extremely out of place and was on the verge of edging towards the closed doors when a small, curly haired boy suddenly burst from an adjoining room. Instead of going to the impregnated women as was expected, for she was clearly his mother, he bounded straight for me, curiosity alight in his naive hazel eyes. On instinct I knelt before him, a smile I had not shown in years, not since I had last encountered something as innocent as a child, lightening my face.

"Hello." I spoke to him. "What's your name?"

"Gabriel." He could not have been older than five.

"It's very nice to meet you Gabriel, my name is Jasmine."

Without another word, he launched himself at me, little arms wrapping around my neck as he resting his head against my collar. Slowly I rose to my feet, cradling him against my torso as my body remembered the forgotten ability to hold a child without fear of dropping it. I looked up to see the woman and the pirate watching me with surprised gazes. A slight tinge of pink stained my cheeks as I looked at them, trying to ignore the surprise and innate fear on the pretty woman's, Elizabeth I remembered the pirate calling her, face. I swallowed thickly and whispered quickly to the child.

"Gabriel, why don't you go to your mother?" He made a noise of protestation, but did as he was bid when his feet touched the ground.

My arms quickly wrapped around my abdomen as she gently touched the boy's head, as if checking him for an injury I placed upon his person. I did not speak and merely took several steps backwards in the direction I hoped the doors leading to the outside world were in.

"Who is she, Jack? The last time you brought one of your 'lady' friends with you here, Will and I both asked you to come alone in the future. I don't want Gabriel coming in contact with those kind of women."

It was as if a bucket of icy water had doused me and I realized what the woman was talking about. She thought I was one of the those women that lived along the alley littered with establishments with red doors, it had not been difficult for me to gather the sort of female that would live down such a street. My hands clenched on either side of my body as I bit my tongue, attempting to keep the burning onrush of fierce words from coming. I would not pollute little Gabriel's ears with such talk, no child deserved to have the particular innocence lost, if what I had to say became audible.

"She isn' one of those girls. She's diff'rent."

"That is exactly what you said about the last woman you brought here, the last one you were ever supposed to take with you."

"I'm being serious. She's diff'rent."

Elizabeth let out a sigh before making an imperious gesture with her fingers. A serving woman appeared quickly and she spoke in an exasperated manner. "Please take Mister Sparrow's 'friend' to one of the guest rooms. Make sure there is a hot bath there and bring her what ever she asks for." She threw me a momentary glance, taking in the blood that encrusted much of my hair, that splattered across my face and down the expanse of bosom that the dress revealed. "Also, take one of the dresses from your wardrobe and give it to her. The one she is wearing is not fit for any female."

The serving woman nodded and quickly began to walk away, expecting me to follow. The pirate cleared his throat and motioned for me to go after her and I merely stared at him, before bowing my head and trudged after the slightly frazzled looking female. Just as the door leading to another part of the house close behind me, I just heard Elizabeth speak.

"Really Jack, another whore? Where do you find them all? Especially that one, she looks like she murdered her last client…"

I closed my eyes for a moment as a wave of despair rolled up inside of me. All I wanted was to return to my island home and have my sisters waiting for me there. To most people it would not be enough, but for me it was where I belonged. My place was not among such extravagant luxury, but the strong ocean breeze and in the silky warmth of the salty waters of the sea. I was a siren, the very last of my kind and it was not intended for me to be shut up inside a house or ship. One way or another, I would go home.

* * *

After the serving maiden had left me in peace, a faintly steaming bath awaited me. It had been countless years since I had last actually submerged myself in scented water and soaped myself up. There had been no need of it since I found myself on Jezebel Isle, for I did not find myself ever growing dirty as life on land tended to make one. There was no need for sweet smelling oils and perfumes, for the natural scent of the flowers I wreathed myself in were all the fragrance I needed. Nevertheless, the entirely feminine joy of making oneself smell good and clean away grime, to make one feel beautiful, over took me and I slipped into the heated water.

There is little I can say about the bath, except that by the time I felt myself clean enough to emerge from it, the once clear liquid was a murky crimson, heavy with the filth that had clung to me. A stretch of warm drying cloth lay near the tub and I rapidly toweled the remaining fluid that streaking my body away, setting the dampened cloth back where I had found it. It was then I turned and found myself greeted by my own image in a mirror.

A gasp of surprise escaped me as I brought my fingers up to touch my own cheeks. The looking glasses I had used as an adolescent before being cast out had been polished metal and nothing like what was before me now. I could see every bit of myself and was pleased to see that not a single physical flaw could be found. There had been a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of my nose and shoulders before the Gods gave my sister's and I a certain immortality, but they had utterly disappeared and I had been left with perfectly clear, porcelain pale flesh.

My eyes widened as I took in the swells of my breasts and curves of my hips, for they no longer resembled that of a teenage girl. My body had matured considerably until it would be quite impossible for any to mistake me for a boy. My sisters and I had always been on the slender side, with just enough to be considered a woman, but never as much as was considered the ideal by the standards we had grown up by.

When and how this delightful transformation had occurred, I cannot say, but it was more than welcomed. I found it hard to believe that I would not have noticed my form blossoming as it had, but I suspected it had happened so slowly that I would have been extremely difficult to have seen it. A pang scoured my heart as I wondered if Rose and Hyacinthe had undergone the same changes that I had and wished that I was not alone.

The constant ache that reminded me of my loss grew swollen as memories returned and I pressed a hand against my mouth to halt of pained sob. Tears would not bring them back, no matter how long I cried, they would always be just beyond my finger tips, forever to far away to touch but close enough to crave. There came a knock at the door that shook me from my melancholy daze, a voice following.

"When you are dressed, the Lord and Lady Turner will see you in their study."

"Thank you." I croaked, swallowing heavily and turning to the dress I was to put on.

Once the bodice was tied firmly a few inches beneath the point where my ribcage met below my breasts, I took a brief glance at myself in the mirror. The hue of the dress was a deep cyan, quite different than the drab navy I had seen several women wearing while the pirate had dragged me through town, but something decidedly reminiscent of the ocean that had nurtured the siren trio of Jezebel Isle for so many years.

Slanted rays of muted sunlight streamed in through a half shuttered window, catching the deep sapphire high lights in my obsidian hair that matched the hue of my borrowed gown so well. With my skin no longer stained with streaks of crimson, my pale flesh gleamed healthily and silent pleasure at the fact that no cosmetics had ever been necessary to enhance my looks filled me. I slipped my feet into the simple slippers that had been left for me and quietly left the demure room that had been given to me.

* * *

After much searching, stumbling, and finally getting directions from the first servant I could find, I managed to reach the study I had been ordered to. Instead of knocking once I got there, I leaned against the wall and rested my head against the smooth wood. A fierce pounding had begun in my temples and had begun to form a halo of squeezing, cinching pain that would soon begin to affect my vision.

I knew quite well what was happening and I desperately wished that it would cease. Apart of the curse the Gods put upon my sisters and I was that if we were apart from the beloved embrace of the ocean for more than a few days, we would slowly begin to deteriorate and eventually succumb to insanity. At one point we had believed that if we did this we would be able to pass into Hades' realm, but after nearly a fortnight of deprivation, we came to realization that insanity did not equate into death.

Our minds might go, but our bodies would toil on until the end of time, keeping our souls hostage for all eternity. Those two weeks I did not enter the salt water were as close to hell as I ever wish to get. To be so close to the substance that would make the pain go away but believing that by not going into it absolution would be granted, was enough to make one go insane.

It had been near a week since I had last swum in the ocean, the day my sisters were stolen from me, and I am quite sure I lay in deep unconsciousness by their bodies for two days at least and then another five traveling on that accursed boat. I would reunite myself with the ocean soon or the entire household giving me shelter might pay the penalty of a half-deranged siren. The conversation going on within the room beside me caught my attention soon after I came to that conclusion and I tilted my body so the words would be clearer.

"…so you are saying that you found her sleeping among _corpses_ on a deserted island?" A masculine voice, one I had yet to year.

"Tha's about right. It didn't make no sense. She threw a fit when she woke up, very nearly threw 'erself offa the Pearl. 'ad to hit her over tha head with the butt of me pistol to sedate her."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Jack. You said those bodies were fresh, wouldn't you have seen the ship that killed them? And why wouldn't those that killed the other two spare her? Have you even gotten the whole story out of her?"

"Well, no' really, but tha strangest thing 'appened the other day. The lass began ta _sing_."

"Singing is hardly a strange occurrence. Perhaps all that sea water you've absorbed over the years has finally gone to your head." The unfamiliar voice again.

"Now listen 'ere, Will, I wasn't finished! Tha entire crew stopped wha' they were doin'. It was like…like a spell or summat. Twas tha strangest thing I've ever experienced. I got all sad, sorta like me own family 'ad died…"

"Really, I think you are simply making things up. No person's voice can entrance people like that. It is possible for a few moments, but to make other's feel the same as the singer? That's impossible."

I deemed it time for me to let my presence known. I drew myself up and gathered as much courage as I could about myself, refusing to let the fear I felt show through. I knocked on the door and once entrance was granted to me, I walked inside. I clasped my hands before me and slowly let my eyes drift up from the floor to the three others staring at me in something akin to bewildered amazement on the faces of the two that had seen me before and entrancement on the features of the man who I could only guess was the 'Will' that had been spoken of earlier.

No matter how desperately I wished to tell Elizabeth that it was not impossible to entrance an entire ship and bind them to your will, I kept my mouth shut and merely let them all inspect me. While such intense scrutiny was something I was wholly unaccustomed to, I knew to garner any respect from the trio before me, I could show no weakness. It was the pirate who first broke the uncomfortable silence that permeated the room.

"Why don't ye come take a seat by me now, lass?"

I silently acquiesced to his request and arranged my skirts so that only the tips of my shoes were shown, poking out from beneath the hem. My hands easily folded in my lap as I continued to watch the other three. While nothing exactly had been done to keep me from trusting the three of them, though I heavily doubted I would ever trust the sneaky pirate, there was something that blocked off that part of me.

To be perfectly honest, I was afraid of trusting these two strangers. Perhaps it was because of the recent deaths of my sisters or my own distrustful nature, but whichever it was it would keep me from divulging all the information about myself that these people would undoubtedly wish to know. The man sitting just across from me leaned forward in his chair, a kind smile on his face.

"I'm Will Turner and this is my wife, Elizabeth. What's your name?"

"But I told ye 'er na-"

"Yes, but I am asking her Jack because you aren't exactly the most trustworthy person in the world." The man, Will, said.

Although I did not think the reiteration of my name was extremely important, for why would the pirate lie about something as mundane as that? But, an aura of warmth and compassion simply oozed from Will and I found it difficult not to return the smile that lit his features.

"Jasmine."

There were several seconds of silence, as if they were waiting for something.

"Your surname?" Elizabeth snipped, cool dislike freezing her eyes.

"I don't have one. I have never had one, there has never been a need for one."

Will's brow furrowed. "But your parents…"

"They did not have one either."

"But…"

I sighed quietly and tried to ignore that blasted pirate as he too leaned forward in his chair, suddenly much closer to me. His mere presence was enough to disturb my train of thought. I sucked in a deep breath through my mouth and forced a slight smile onto my lips, focusing my attention of the perplexed man sitting before me.

"Where I come from, there was no need for surnames because a person was known by their parents and home. A second name that would be passed on from generation to generation would be superfluous."

"But then what was this latter part of identification?" It appeared as if the conversation would be between Will and I, the other two being silent observers for the most part.

A splinter of sadness pierced my heart as I momentarily let my eyes flicker down to my clasped hands. "I am not permitted to carry that with me now. Please, let my given name suffice. I do not wish to speak of it any longer."

"So be it. May I inquire as to how exactly you found yourself on a deserted isle amongst two corpses? It seems strange, for you bear no signs of malnourishment or prolonged exposure to the sun."

"I cannot speak of this without explaining my life history, something which I will not do before two strangers, no matter how hospitable and kind they may be on first glance. I mean no disrespect to either of you, but my nature can be considered questionable at best by most of the civilized world…" I trailed off for the pounding at my temples suddenly grew stronger and my vision lurched sickeningly.

Something in my expression must have conveyed my sudden nausea, for the pirate rose to his feet and gently set his hand onto my shoulder. He briefly squeezed the muscles hidden beneath flesh and cloth, looking down at the two seemingly highborn people.

"I believe it'd be best if tha lass wen' back to 'er room. She mus' be tired."

Will immediately rose to his feet, concern etched upon his sun browned face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize your journey had taken so much out of you. Goodnight…Jasmine." He hesitated before saying her name, aware of how improper it was to address an acquaintance by their first name.

I merely inclined my head and allowed the pirate to help me up, his hand holding my elbow firmly as he guided me from the room. Just as he was about to lead me out, I turned my head and looked right at Elizabeth, a brief flicker of contempt in my eyes.

"And by the way, contrary to popular belief, I am no whore." With that, I pulled myself out of the pirate's grip and stalked off in the direction I hoped my room was in.

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

_Bright Shadow Sorceress – You are right, I never mock people. Mhh, though you do have to go to summer school so that sucks for you._

_The Flying Breadstick – I must ask, are you a garlic breadstick or a plain one? Neither am I, but it is quite amusing to watch you try. Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, it was especially long._

_Raine – Thanks, hope you liked it._

_Queen of the Insects – Jack Sparrow is a sexy bisnatch who should be tied down to any bed available and shagged to the point of unconsciousness, at least, that is the way I feel. Trust me on this one, this fic is only going to get sadder as it goes on. You know me, have to make the readers sniffle before I can get to the fluffier bits. I actually have a large portion of this story planned out, surprise surprise, and it's rather angsty…_

_Kaladelia Undomiel – Course they're gonna meet the Turners, they would be Jack's only friends in Port Royal. Hope you like this chapter!_

_I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, next update should hopefully come soon. However, my muse has informed me that she will be taking an extended vacation as of the middle of next week, so don't expect an update after that. If you are lucky, one might come before that time…I also realize I have changed Port Royal a little bit, the extent to my tweakings will be evident in the next chapter, but feel free to ask questions if it confuses you._

_Your Lord and Master;_

_Foamy the Squirrel_


End file.
